


Show

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Editor Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Viktor is sorry, Viktor spelled with a k, Writer AU, Yuri is so salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Yuri is very salty when he comes back to finish his work and realises it's gone, and it's Viktor's fault. He punishes Viktor by tying him up and pleasuring himself in front of his editor and boyfriend.





	

  
_"I'm almost done,"_ Yuri mused, stretching his arms and stumbling to plug in his laptop before it died. He was about to sit down to continue writing when his stomach let out a growl. Yuri's eyes fixed on heart-shaped clock, a gift Viktor had given him then realized it was already past his lunch time. No wonder he was hungry. He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen to prepare his overdue meal. He paused in front of the kitchen door and tucked a strand of raven hair behind his ear.

 

_"Maybe, I should save the chapter first..."_

His stomach growled at him again. He dismissed the worry and put it in the back of his mind, opening the refrigerator to pull out ingredients. He sighed and decided to treat himself by cooking his favourite dish, katsudon as a treat.

 

He was cleaning the dishes when he heard footsteps in the kitchen and hands wrapped around his waist.

 

"I'm home," he heard Viktor sing-song softly right at his ear. Viktor kissed him softly on the top of his head.

 

"Viktor," he murmured. Viktor had already gone out by the time he had awoken, leaving him feel like his day was oddly incomplete without a loving kiss from his silvery-haired boyfriend and editor to arise him from slumber. Viktor claimed that Yuri was his sleeping beauty, after all. Also, Yuri didn't mind getting showered with affection as means to wake him up.

 

He placed the wet dish on the counter.

 

"I missed you," he said, pecking his lover's cheek.

Viktor's blue eyes shone at the admission, and he hugged Yuri tightly.

 

"I'm almost done with the new chapter, by the way."

"Really? I can't wait to read it."

 

As his boyfriend's editor and an award-winning writer himself, Viktor almost equated Yuri's news to saying an I love you.

 

  
_"My Yuri writing another chapter to a novel that has the plot Yuri and I thought about..."_   Viktor smiled his heart-shaped smile.

 

"Let me see!"

"Sure," Yuri said as he walked out of the kitchen with Viktor trailing eagerly behind him.

""Tell me if it needs revisions after I'm done writing the chap--" Yuri trailed off in horror at the sight.

 

His laptop that was badly in need of charge was unplugged and looked very much turned off. Instead of his laptop charger, Viktor's familiar mobile phone charger was plugged in. Yuri knew the sight looked mundane, but this was truly horrible. He pleaded that it was just in sleep mode, but unfortunately, it was off with the contents of the chapter he'd spent one most likely, gone. He carelessly pulled out Viktor's charger and plugged his laptop's in.

 

  
_"Maybe, the file was autosaved,"_ Yuri thought hopefully.

 

It wasn't.

 

He turned around to see the one at fault lounging in the sofa.

 

"Viktor..."

His tone was very different from a mere minutes ago.

 

"Yes, dear?"

Viktor tensed suddenly. His boyfriend ever only said his name that way when he was extremely pissed off at him for something like the time he ha accidentally sent an unedited, mistake-ridden manuscript to a major publishing company or forgetting to get the groceries.

 

Yuri was smiling, but it wasn't the usual bright expression Viktor was used to. He was screwed. He automatically knew he had done something wrong.

 

"My laptop's battery died because you charged your phone, and the file wasn't saved..."

 

Blue eyes widened. It was a familiar horror for every writer, after all.

 

"Why didn't you save it?" he blurted out.

 

The narrowing of Yuri's beautiful brown eyes made him know that was the wrong thing to say. He was about to rectify his mistake, an apology on the tip of his tongue when Yuri suddenly straddled him on the couch and kissed him fiercely, passionately. Plump lips biting the bottom of Viktor's own glossy lips. A tongue darting out to explore, and Viktor closed his eyes, allowing Yuri to take control. The only thing he did to assert dominance was to pull his lover closer.

 

They were both panting and flushed when they parted. Viktor could see Yuri's dilated pupils and was certain that his own pupils mirrored them.

 

"Bedroom," Viktor breathed out. He was usually full of eloquence, yet Yuri made his mind go foggy and heart feel like bursting until he was practically speechless and incoherent. The things Yuri does to him...

 

Yuri boldly grasped the black tie he was still wearing and hauled him carefully to their bedroom. Stunned, Viktor matched his pace.

 

In a few minutes, Yuri was once again straddling him on the bed this time. He expertly loosened Viktor's tie and pulled it free. He started unbuttoning the now rumpled button up shirt he still wore, and Viktor thought he knew where this was heading then Yuri once again surprised him by tying his hands behinds his back with his silk necktie.

 

"Are you okay with this, Vitya?" Yuri whispered into his ear, and Viktor shivered lightly at the hot breath against sensitive flesh. He nodded. Yuri pulled him away, smirking seductively.

"Good," he said.

 

"No touching," he ordered.

 

"Don't take your eyes off me. This is your _punishment_ , Viktor..."

 

He started undressing. He slid his top and jeans off smoothly to reveal lovely unmarred pale flesh. Yuri was a sight to behold. He was bracing himself on the headboard of their bed, grasping his straining, leaking erection. He teased himself by playing with the slit of his cock before boldly stroking it right before Viktor' eyes and needy hands that were currently tied behind his back. Yuri was moaning all the while. He looked the very picture of Eros. His intense brown eyes half-lidded, staring headily at Viktor while his long lashes fluttered at each stroke of his hand. His hair was splayed around his head like a tainted halo. His plump lips looked raw from their earlier kissing; breathy moans slipped past them. His back was arched beautifully, body taut and needy.

 

Viktor longed to touched him, but he could only stare wide-eyed at the view, cock straining in his trousers.

 

Yuri slid his hand away from his cock when he looked like he was on the verge of coming. He moved to Viktor's side and shot him another intense look, leaning down to the zipper of his pants. Opening it bit by bit by catching the zip with his teeth and pushing his boxers away to reveal his hard cock. It was leaking precum.  He gasped when Yuri's fingers played with his slit, collecting the sticky fluid on his fingers.

 

Viktor blinked when Yuri held out the fingers of his left hand near his mouth, and he opened his mouth to suck on them. He groaned when the fingers slipped out, and Yuri went back to bracing himself against the headboard of the bed. His lover gestured for Viktor to come closer then made him stop at a certain point.

 

_"Just what was he planning?"_

 

His unspoken query was answered by Yuri lifting his legs up and perching them on his broad shoulders. Viktor was silently praising the dancer and writer's flexibility. He looked down to see Yuri's exposed pink hole and leaking cock. His hands twitched from behind him. Yuri was making this increasingly difficult. He could only gape and watch as Yuri positioned his finger near his hole then pushed it inside him with a groan. He was moving his finger inside, getting used to the sensation then pushed another inside. He scissored them to stretch himself before pistoning them in and out.

 

"Viktor," he moaned.

 

Viktor was sure a single touch to his cock would have made him orgasm then and there, but Yuri was only focusing on himself even as he shamelessly moaned out Viktor's name.

 

"Haaa," Yuri panted as he finally found the spot that made him see stars. He continued to fuck himself faster with his thin fingers. Yuri decided that two wasn't enough and held a third finger against his hole, locking eyes with Viktor as he pushed it in. He wished it was Viktor filling him, but this was his lover's punishment, after all, so he decided to grasp his cock. He timed each slide of his hand on his cock with each thrust of his fingers. He was looking at Viktor straight in the eyes as he came.

 

He regained his breath after the afterglow of his orgasm. His legs were not on Viktor's shoulders anymore, but spread on the bed. He decided to take pity on his lover and untied his hands.

 

He glanced down and saw Viktor's copiously leaking cock. He kissed the sensitive head of it.

 

"You're taking care of that yourself," he said and padded towards the bathroom before he was too tempted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:30 a.m. Look what I'm posting. This is unedited. The story idea belongs to an artist friend. :) I should probably edit this after.
> 
> [Hit me up on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
